


Aurora Borealis

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Tino and Berwald watch the northern lights.





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> Really short sufin, the tittle is the name of the finnish northern lights. Hope you like it!

The northern lights dance in the Finnish sky, purple dancing with green. Two men stand in the snow under the stars, taking in the colours swirling in the air.

Berwald, the tallest of the two, gazes at Tino’s face. The way it lights up, the twinkle in his eyes. Tino notices.

“Is something wrong?”

“N’.”

“But you’re not looking at the lights, don’t you think they’re pretty?”

Berwald swipes a strand of hair out of Tino’s face. “N’t ‘s pr’tty ‘s ya.”

Tino’s cheeks pinken, “Beeeerrrr, you’re making me blush!”

“S c’t’.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Tino whines.

Berwald wraps his arms around Tino’s waist, pulling the Fin’s back to his chest, “d’n’t c’r’.” He kisses the top of Tino’s head.

Tino huffs, “I’m manly, not cute.”

“S’r’ ya ‘r’.”

“Hah!”

Berwald smiles a tiny smug smile, “s’rc’sm.”

“You should spend less time with Emil.”

“Mmhhm, sh’’ld sp’nd m’r’ w’th ya.”

“You’re impossible.”

The swede lifts one of Tino’s hands to his mouth and kisses it.

“‘m ‘n l’v’.”

“Dork.”

Berwald nods, he can’t argue with that, he just hugs Tino closer. Tino turns his head to look at Berwald. “Hey Ber?”

“Hmm?”

“Minä rakastan sinva.”

“J’g älsk’r d’g.”

“Forever?”

“F’r ‘t’rn’ty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
